


We'll Patch You Up

by CreativePoptart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Sad Sans (Undertale), Worried Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativePoptart/pseuds/CreativePoptart
Summary: Sans has one of the worst days yet while he's on the Surface. Luckily, his datemate and his brother are there for him.





	We'll Patch You Up

It was a silly thing really, something that shouldn’t have been a bother at all. After all, everyone has their bad days right? This, however, was just the icing on the cake for Sans, and he knew that it was just the tip of the iceberg for how his day had gone before. 

The day had started off well enough, with you and Papyrus giving him the appropriate amount of love and care that you always did. He couldn’t complain about how you always came up and gave him a smooch on the side of the skull when you saw him first thing downstairs in the morning. Your breath smelled like coffee, an indicator that you were running behind, no doubt because he had tried to trap you in bed an extra five minutes. 

Papyrus was also doing his best, giving Sans a proper breakfast before he headed out to culinary school. His brother’s cooking was improving immensely by the day and Sans couldn’t have been any prouder to have the younger skeleton in his family. Breakfast was a hearty bacon and egg omelette with extra herbs and seasoning, and the taste was near immaculate.

That, unfortunately, was where all the good things had stopped on his list of goodness for the day. Sans’ jobs, an adjunct professor at a university for two small science classes and a part time job as a grocery store stocker, were both miserable affairs. The teaching gig wasn’t typically a terrible job, but with the new school year starting up anew, all the freshmen who were unaccustomed to having a monster as a professor were chatting and snickering all through class. Sans didn’t want to try and scare them into silence, because he didn’t know how likely this new batch would be to report him.

Both classes seemed to drag on, even with Sans doing the simple and cursory “syllabus lecture” that started each class. His hopes for the grocery job being any better were quickly crushed as he walked into the workplace. His boss, a typically calm and collected woman who owned the neighborhood store, seemed near close to tears upon his arrival. Glancing into the store, it wasn’t hard for Sans to guess why she was so upset.

Shelves had been overturned and produce smashed all over the floor, boxes were ripped to shreds, and there were even a few lights that seemed to have been smashed from the ceiling. The poor woman explained that some rioters came in, protesting the fact that she had hired Sans and a few other monsters, and turned the place upside down. Sans’ soul sank in his ribcage at the thought.

This wasn’t a large scale company, but instead a locally owned shop, and this woman’s only source of income. The damage was easily upwards of hundreds of dollars, if not into the thousands. However, he really liked this woman and her work ethic, so he warmed up his magic and started to rearrange things. Other cashiers and stockers were quick to aid him, clearing pathways and setting what he couldn’t get aside in tandem. The job was finished quickly enough, but by the end of it, Sans was emotionally, physically, and magically drained. 

All he wanted to do now was just go home and take a nice long nap before dinner, but with a look at the clock, he discovered that he was going to miss out on it. And of course, his phone battery had died so he couldn’t update Papyrus, or you, on where he was or why he was late. With no other options and too tired to safely use a shortcut, Sans started on the far too long trek to get back home.

By the time he actually reached the house, he was beyond tired and into the exhausted zone, dragging his feet a little too much. Upon reaching the door and opening it, both you and Papyrus came rushing over, concern filling both of your faces. Sans managed to say hello, but kept moving over towards the kitchen, smelling the wonderful scent of Papyrus’ famous (but much improved) spaghetti in the air.

“Sans? What happened while you were at work today? You’re an entire two hours later than you normally are, and as much as you like your jobs, you’re too much of a lazybones to work late like this!” Papyrus said in a chastising manner, though the worry was clear in his tone. Sans could barely find the strength to reply with a shrug, still trying to get his food and maybe a drink of water.

“Sans, please talk to us,” you pleaded softly, trailing right behind him as he moved. “Did something go wrong today? We can’t help you if you don't tell us what happened.” Sans was about to reply when his hand caught the edge of a glass wrong and it smashed to the floor into a hundred tiny shards. For a moment, no one moved or even breathed.

Before he even realized it fully, Sans felt his facade of being fine, or what little he had left of it anyway, beginning to crumble into nothing. Blue tinted tears started gathering in the corners of his sockets and dripped to the floor, glittering softly with the glass pieces. Instantly, both you and Papyrus moved into action, Papyrus grabbing the cleaning supplies, and you moving the older skeleton away from the broken glass. 

It  _ should _ have been such a little thing, but yet there was nothing he could do to stop himself from breaking down. He should have been better, his depression was improving right? So why was he getting so upset over just one bad day? You quietly escorted him to the couch in the living room, sitting him on the faded green cushion, then hurried back to Papyrus. He could hear you two talking and yet, now he felt even worse than before. 

Shortly, both you and his brother returned, faces seriously concerned now, and sat on either side of him on the couch. Papyrus placed a plate of spaghetti to eat on the little coffee table, and then gently took one of Sans’ hands in his own. It wasn’t long before Sans was spilling his woes from the day out to you both, and before he could really help it, he was just a wreck all over again. 

Papyrus was quick to place his skull against Sans’, a gentle buzz of magic being passed between the two brothers. It was soothing to them both, and Sans found himself quickly beginning to relax a bit more into the couch. To your credit, even though you had no access to your magic, you also placed your head against his and Papyrus’, murmuring soft words of encouragement. For just a moment, he could have sworn that he felt the softest of buzzes coming from your skin, a light tingle of magic, but he was too overwhelmed by the sensation of being wrapped in love to care.

Sans let out a watery and soft chuckle, looking between you as his wonderful and ever supportive datemate, and his always positive and chipper brother. Neither of you moved your heads away from each other, and he reached out with his arms to pull you both in closer to his body. A group hug was quickly arranged, with Papyrus’ arms wrapping around everyone with ease. 

“Thank you guys,” he said softly, sniffing to try and stem the tears that were still building and falling from his sockets. “Thank you… so much.” Papyrus’ response was to laugh softly and nuzzle in closer to his brother, while you ended up snuggling closer to him, almost chest to chest with the elder skeleton. 

“We’ll always be here to patch you up, numbskull,” you chided softly, even as you pressed soft kisses to his mandible. “No matter what happens, and no matter what day of the week it is, or even if you’re being a lazybones. Always.”

Sans let out another small chuckle and felt a genuine grin begin to tug ever so slightly on his teeth. Sure, today had been one of the worst days he’d experienced in awhile while he was on the Surface, but he had his whole world right here to back him up. Here, he was safe and loved, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a fun little break! This was actually inspired by [this post](https://noire73.tumblr.com/post/169718047084/oh-boy-so-ive-been-a-bit-nervous-to-post-this-one) on Tumblr! The headcanon only shows up a little bit towards the end of the story, but I really liked it and I wanted to write a little blurb about it!
> 
> Come bother me on [my blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/creative-poptart)!!


End file.
